Night Out on the Town
by serendipitous-15
Summary: Tony and Abby have a tradition of treating themselves to a nice DC restaurant every now and then. Tag to 9x07 'Devil's Triangle'


**NCIS and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Don Bellisario and CBS. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

_Spoilers: 9x07 'Devil's Triangle'_

_So I've always seen Tony and Abby's friendship as having a flirtatious nature to it and if you see the two JAG episodes that introduced NCIS they are much more flirtatious there. While this is mostly friendship it can be read as romance if you want so I hope how ever you read it you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>"Abby! Abby! You'll never guess who's here!" yelled Tony excitedly as he walked into her domain.<p>

"And what has got you all excited, Tony boy?" asked Abby without looking up from her microscope.

"A redhead," he replied grinning. At her confused look he continued, "and not just _any_ redhead either, one that knows both Gibbs _and_ Fornell."

He grinned as he watched recognition dawn on her.

"She's _here_?" At Tony's nod, Abby turned to look at the plasma screen thoughtfully. "It's been years since I've seen her; I wonder what she's doing here."

"Her newest husband is missing. We're actually going to the fast food place he was last seen at; it's now a crime scene."

"Okay. Bring me back goodies!" she called after him. When she heard him answer back from the hallway, she smiled.

...

"I hope you brought me some good stuff," she said as she watched him place the box on her tabletop.

"I always bring you good stuff, Abby, you know that."

"I know, Tony, that's why you're my favorite Gibblet," she replied before giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "Now before you go back upstairs I want to discuss my questions that I have about Gibbs and Diane with you, I even made a list."

"…You made a list?"

"Well, don't you have questions about Gibbs and Diane?"

"Of course I do! I just didn't put them down in list form."

"You should try it next time, lists are quite useful."

"Abby."

"Tony, this is our chance to finally get some answers, don't you want to take advantage of this opportunity?"

"Of course I do. Wait, you didn't get any answers before?"

"Nope, Diane was just before my time; Gibbs had just finalized his divorce with her when I first got hired at NCIS. So, what do you say, want to help me with my questions? I can help you with yours," she said giving him a look. Tony sighed; he could never withstand that particular Abby look.

"Fine."

...

"So how did it go?" asked Abby excitedly at the end of the day.

"I struck out, you?"

"Same. Who'd you ask?"

"Diane, who'd you ask?"

"Darn, I thought for sure you could get something out of her. I asked Gibbs but he gave up nothing."

"So I guess the mystery of Gibbs and Diane will remain a mystery for now."

"I guess."

"Hey, don't look so sad. Tell you what, you pick out some pretty to wear and I'll pick you up in an hour and we'll go try that Greek restaurant on Seventeenth Street by DuPont Circle."

"What's the occasion?"

"How about celebrating still being alive after asking Gibbs and Diane questions about their marriage?"

"Works for me," she said as she took the offered arm.

...

He let out an appreciative whistle when he saw her dress. It was a form fitting crimson red number, the perfect color for fall in Tony's opinion, which fell just below the knee with a simple drape neck front. Grinning at the attention Abby slowly turned around letting him appreciate the view.

"Are you trying to kill me, Abby?" he asked after she had turned around to reveal the plunging back.

She turned her head to grin at him. "Like the view, Tony?"

"Do I ever."

"Good," she replied satisfied. "You don't look so bad yourself," Abby continued. She walked over to him and fixed his tie. Tony did look sharp tonight, not that he did not look it all the time but tonight he looked exceptionally well dressed. Tony always wore suits well and tonight he had on a handsome one, it reminded her of something that James Bond would wear.

"Then let's head out shall we?" he asked while holding out her coat so that Abby could put it on.

"Such a gentleman."

Aren't I always, Abby?" asked Tony offering her his arm with a flourish that made her smile.

"Of course."

The restaurant was lively for the middle of the week and had a bit of a wait but the two friends shrugged it off, the reviews said that the food was worth the wait and they were not in any sort of rush. Soon enough they were seated and had the opportunity to appreciate the ambiance while they waited for their food.

"So far this place is living up to its reviews," Abby commented.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "The wine's good too," he said after taking a sip.

"Really? Let me try some." Tony picked up the bottle and poured some red wine into her waiting goblet.

...

The food was delicious and the wine and conversation flowed freely. It was a good night for Abby and Tony, one that they had been sorely lacking for quite some time. While they have had their movie nights and the occasional club outing it had been a very long time since they had gone out and treated themselves to a nice restaurant that fact was a shame, Washington D.C. had so many wonderful, albeit expensive, restaurants.

"What did you ask Diane?" asked a curious and slightly buzzed Abby.

"How she got Gibbs to marry her, I thought that maybe she was a good cook."

"Was she?"

"She told me that if she told me how she got Gibbs to marry her then I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my job for the rest of the day."

"I think Diane is my kind of woman."

"Really?" asked Tony his interest piqued.

"Well, I can think of a couple of things that would make a man want to marry a woman."

"And what would those be, Abby?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," Abby said flirtatiously. "Think you can handle it?"

"I assure you I can," he replied locking eyes with her over the table.

Anyone who knew Tony and Abby and had the opportunity to observe them over a period of time would find a huge amount of flirtatious banter, it was an aspect loved by both the friends. Abby loved flirtation as much as Tony and he appreciated having someone who would just as enthusiastically give as good as he gave. They pushed the envelope and went up to the very edge of the line but so far have not crossed it but that was part of the fun and part of the game.

"I think I'll have to see for myself."

"I can show you a good time," he tells her as he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"I might take you up on that offer some time."

Truth be told the idea of sleeping with Tony had crossed Abby's mind more than once, especially in the beginning. There was no denying that Anthony DiNozzo was a fine specimen of the male gender, he had a particularly nice ass, and she was not against casual sex. In fact, some of the best sex she had ever had had been with casual partners and Abby was sure beyond a reasonable doubt that Tony knew how to satisfy a woman and would be great in bed.

A waiter stopped next to their table to ask they wanted dessert bringing the two back to reality.

"What do you say to some baklava and some Greek coffee?" asked Tony.

"Sure."

...

"Let's take a cab," suggested Tony as he shivered slightly in the cool night air. The days were still on the reasonably warm side but once the sun went down the temperatures dropped signaling the fast approach of the holidays.

"Okay," Abby readily agreed. Her stockings did not provide much warmth and she did want to walk back in her heels, they were beautiful, sexy and went fabulously with her dress but they were definitely not made for walking long distances. "Where to?"

"My place," answered Tony.

"But you left your car at my place and it's closer," she pointed out.

"I'm in no condition to drive, Abby."

"Then stay the night."

"But my bed is bigger. Abby, as much as I love our sleepovers at your place I always end up with a stiff neck or back after sleeping in the coffin."

"Sorry about that, I've been meaning to ask Gibbs to help me make a bigger and longer coffin but we've been so busy lately."

"Come and stay the night, Abby, it's late and your clothes from last time are still there. Plus, I just did the laundry too."

"Okay," Abby agreed as a cab pulled up.


End file.
